Muns
The muns are the OOC people sitting behind the keyboards writing all this stuff. If anyone wants to write an about the mun page, or perhaps a list of basic rules that apply to all their characters, or just a list of all their characters so people know who is who, this is definitely where people would link to those kinds of things. *Wirrit can be contacted OOCly at wirrp or on skype if you're brave enough to ask for contact info. She plays re:s Cronus, Dave, Meenah, and Equius; the non-native fantrolls Nefini, Velius, and Tarrat; and a lot of miscellaneous characters that make help stories go (like Clubs Deuce, Diamonds Droog, and the occasional crowd scene). She draws, likes organizing things, and wrote this entire paragraph in the third person. *Deeg can be contacted OOCly on The-Dragon-Girl occassionally, but is usually more easily found on Skype. She plates Re:S Sparks, Signless, and GHB, as well as Gardener Antony Aithne and Aditya. She draws, and cooks, and sews, and just about any other thing she can manage to teach herself on a low budget. *EJ is a big dorkbutt that cannot draw at all. Sigh. Can sorta write. But! Yes, she plays Gamzee, Darkleer, Samedi (a ghb), Kurloz (babby gh), and a Bronze!Gamzee. Easily found at proscribedhereticism, both for the skype, tumble, and pchum. Likes cooking, sewing, and making hella cool blankets that will take years oh god why did I do this. *DAoG resides oocly at darkangelofglory occasionally, and on Skype if you ask her for it. She plays Derse, Pal, Twoblade, and re:s's Damara for as a combo breaker. She also "draws" and "writes" when the fancy strikes her, and is terrible at describing herself. *Teej, contacted oocly at trickstersgambit. Plays John, Gamzee, Feferi, Psiioniic, and Summoner for re:s. A college student that likes to draw, and write, and has special requirements for tagging things. *Olivia (Honk) can be contacted oocly via yesthisishonk , or via skype if asked for it. They are amazing and play Tavros and Eridan. Lives in Narnia (Sweden), seems to be the only non-artist in the group and is a big nerd for games, LARPing and RPing. *Sophie (Butt) can be contacted oocly via calodemongelastic because I say so. She plays Karkat (KitKat/absolutelynotcalo), Karkat (Grummumum) and the Dolorosa/Porrim. Sophie is also an artist and Olivia is going to Benedict her Cumberbatch onhonhonhon omelette du fromage. *Hazy, is best contacted oocly at twofoldawakening, as that is the blog he's on the most, as well as Skype if you are so inclined. He plays the immigrant Starling Captor and re:s's Dad, Jade, Rose. When he can work up the motivation, he enjoys drawing (mediocrely), writing, science (working as a chemist aw yee), and music. The last helps keep him from becoming a mass murderer. Also, all you DST people are losers! *Ari can be found either on skype or on one of her two currently active roleplay blogs, either re:s immigrant Dance or dissidentdualscar. She likes to create/wear cosplays and quietly requests entrance to Olivia's non-artist exclusive club. She's shit at talking about herself blah blah blah blah- *Stormy is available OOCly at iantine, which may be messaged for their skype. They play re:s's Latula and Terezi, and their most active un-timeline-related HS RP blog is a Psiioniic. They're a slow RPer, and their main hobbies include gaming, drawing, and sleeping. If you have a muse who is mentioned by name on this wiki (even in passing!), feel free to make an entry here and introduce yourself. Category:Navigation Page